Bluebird
by VannuroRB
Summary: If there is one friend you must make, it has to be the bluebird.


Because screw my actual stories,

I had a major thought overload.

* * *

Bluebird~

Mummy, there's monsters under my bed again.

No there isn't Yugi, go back to bed, please.

The same words she had heard from her son woke her up, earning a groan, when she realised why he had stood at her door. 'The monsters are back' was all too familiar in the mother's life, hearing it not only during the night, but at every possible moment her son could say anything.

Mummy, the monsters are in my room again.

There's no such things as monsters, be good.

Mummy, a black cat said he'd put a curse on me, what should I do?

Nothing Yugi, cats can't put curses on you, leave it be.

It was a strange breed of paranoia and fantasy her son had, believing that everything existed, and that everything was out to harm him. It was tedious, and admittedly, some of the things her son said were a little worrying, but she persisted to believe it was related to his young age. Kids would believe in anything, and say almost anything to boot, why would her son be any different? However, instead of it disappearing as he grew older, it only grew stranger.

Mummy, a gryphon said he would add me to his nest, is that bad?  
Mummy, a girl without an arm keeps coming into my room, can you make her stop?

Mummy, there's a mermaid in the school pond; I think it wants to kidnap me.

The older her son became, the wilder, and more preposterous his stories became. It even resorted to him making up monsters, giving them names not even his mother heard of, to scare himself. She grew tired of it, and occasionally scolded her son for making up lies, which only caused him to sulk in silence. The mother did briefly ponder the idea of seeing a psychiatrist, but with the encouraging thought 'he'll grow out of it', the plan was never carried out. So she sucked it in, pretending it never bothered her, and only hoped her son would stop. After his tenth birthday, Yugi persisted to carry on with his stories, however, they had a different feel to them.

Mummy, I met the bluebird.

Monsters, creatures, and animals all disappeared after her son met 'the bluebird'. It was all he ever talked about. But they were about positive activities, no more worrying about being hunted, or mysterious entities talking to her son. After some research, the mother came across the bluebird of happiness; she believed that Yugi was trying to tell her that he was happy, having met a friend, or something else to keep him away from the bad thoughts. She never scolded her son for talking about the bluebird, and encouraged it, frequently.

Mummy, the bluebird has flown to all the countries of the world, isn't that cool?

Mummy, the bluebird showed me how to hunt for bugs. Worms are so funny!

Mummy, the bluebird showed me how fast he can fly. He's really fast! Super fast!

But even in the peace of happiness, the mother could not help but pick out the odd bits in the stories, ones that reminded her of the past.

Mummy, the bluebird told me a funny word.

Oh really? What was it?

I can't say it. He says it's bad to say it. If I say it three times, I'll get cursed.

Well, just say it once then, and you won't get cursed, will you? What is it?

A…Ach…I can't remember how he said it.

Oh, well that's unfortunate. Yugi, children tend to say things that aren't true. So be wary, okay?

Bluebird isn't a child, mummy, he's a bluebird.

After half a year, the boy continued to talk about bluebird, and all the great adventures they had during the summer. However, whenever his mother compared bluebird to a child or a person, Yugi would laugh and correct her.

Bluebird isn't a person, he's a bluebird!

It made his mother wonder why he would try to correct her, but she reasoned that it had to be a child thing, something her son and this 'bluebird' had as friends. A secret code, a way to address each other, something only children do. She went along with it, and lightly apologised whenever Yugi educated her, though never took him seriously.

Oh, what a grave mistake.

The mother was cleaning the bathroom, her son playing in his bedroom, as he enjoyed the last few days of summer holiday. He was exceptionally quiet, but he always was when playing games, so his mother had nothing to worry about. Oh, what a grave mistake.

Thud.

At the strange noise, the mother jumped, looking behind her in shock. She thought it was someone breaking in—a burglar, or worse, so was wary to approach the bathroom door. Looking into the house, all was quiet, and all was still. Calling up to her son, she received no response, and was about to climb the stairs. The beating of wings, however, caught her attention away from the stairs. It was close, almost as if it was in her ears, as she walked over to the back door. Opening it up, her eyes fell to the garden lawn.

Stained red grass, and lifeless blue feathers, swarmed around the boys' dead body. His head cracked open like an egg, and limbs bent askew, he was a terrible sight to see for the mother. With a sickening, horrified scream, the mother fell to her sons' side, reaching out to shake him slightly. There was only a plop from a gloop of blood. With another scream, she pulled her scrambled son into her arms, cradling him while she wept over him. Though, she knew that it would never bring him back.

A flutter of wings went by, making the mother lift her head to the sky, seeing the small shadow of a bird fly away. The bird, though having never seen its kind before, struck a resemblance to something. Not to a bird, not to a person, but to a story.

Oh, what a terrible tragedy, what could have happened?

I can fly?

Yes, as fast as I can. Do you want to know?

Yes please! I want to fly super fast!

Alright. All you need to do, is open your bedroom window, and hop on out, just like what I do.

But, it's far to the ground, won't I get hurt?

No, of course not. So long as you're looking at me, you'll be happy. And as long as you're happy, you'll fly.

Happy?

Yes. I am the bluebird, after all. So please, Yugi, jump out the window. Let's fly today.

* * *

So short!

Review if you liked!


End file.
